combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MicroHawk/New Event - International Arms
You already now that they had the gear that has full of countries.So, I came up with weapons... :D Like, The Second Amendment & American Eagle are U.S. It's not gonna be like that -.-, also I don't care what guns are releated, it will be like whatever guns I put from different countries(NX or GP). Well on the bright side, I'll made new weapons,two random weapons (NX) on the roulette, and 50% off on everything, also this event. Sorry about this, but it's going to be like country's gun like U.S.A's weapon (well stats will change :/). Plus, whatever I put guns in countries(sorry I said this again) it's going to be country camo on the gun. =/ U.S.A *U.S.A's M960 - 30 Days / 3,250 NX 90 Days / 5,950 NX Permanant / 12,450 NX Damage:36 Portability:86 ROF:84 Accuracy:70 Recoil:62 *U.S.A's M1866 - 30 Days / 3,250 NX 90 Days / 5,950 NX Permanant / 12,450 NX Damage:99 Portability:50 ROF:37 Accuracy:100 Recoil:64 *U.S.A's M590 CQB - 30 Days / 2,450 NX 90 Days / 4,450 NX Permanant / 9,950 NX Damage:94 Portability:65 ROF:17 Recoil:55 *New Roulette- The Second Amendent( 7 Days,90 Days,Permanant ) American Eagle( 7 Days,90 Days,Permanant ) *U.S.A's Gun Pack Crate- 1 item = 5,000 NX Canada *Canada's L85A1 MOD - 30 Days / 3,250 NX 90 Days / 5,950 NX Permanant / 12,450 NX Damage:45 Portability:57 ROF:76 Accuracy:90 Recoil:63 *Canada's USP Tactical - 30 Days / 950 NX 90 Days / 1,950 NX Permanant / 3,900 NX Damage:42 Portability:92 ROF:40 Accuracy:67 Recoil:60 *Canada's RPK's MOD (lol two you know this 's) - 30 Days / 2,450 NX 90 Days / 4,450 NX Permanant / 9,950 NX Damage:50 Porability:35 ROF:81 Accuracy:70 Recoil:73 *NEWCanadian Cassamber (REC7 with HSD-4 Red Dot Sight & Pre-Attached Grip) - Forge REC7 with 10 Fushion Pallets Damage:42 Portability:66 ROF:78 Accuracy:87 Recoil:62 *Canada's Gun Pack Crate - 1 item = 5,000 NX Germany *Germany's M417 Combat - 30 Days / 3,250 NX 90 Days / 5,950 NX Permanant / 12,450 NX Damage:41 Portability:64 ROF:76 Accuracy:82 Recoil:62 *Germany's T-2 - 30 Days / 3,250 NX 90 Days / 5,950 NX Permanant / 12,450 NX Damage:38 Portability:89 ROF:92 Accuracy:77 Recoil:63 *Germany's L115A2 - 30 Days / 3,250 NX 90 Days / 5,950 NX Permanant / 12,450 NX Damage:100 Portability:47 ROF:13 Accuracy:100 Recoil:65 *NEW Roulette M416 CQB (7 Days,90 Days, Permanant) M4 Super 90 (1 Day, 30 Days,Permanant) *NEW MP-40 - Forge MP5A4 with 7 Replica Pallets 32/96 Damage:36 Portability:76 ROF:83 Accuracy:68 Recoil:67 *Germany's Gun Pack Crate - 1 item = 5,000 NX Russia *Russia's PP-19 MOD - 30 Days / 3,250 NX 90 Days / 5,950 NX Permanant / 12,450 NX Damage:38 Portability:82 ROF:85 Accuracy:74 Recoil:70 *Russia's AA-12 - 30 Days / 2,450 NX 90 Days / 4,450 NX Permanant / 9,950 NX Damage:70 Portability:66 ROF:35 Recoil:59 *Russia's MG36 - 30 Days / 2,450 NX 90 Days / 4,450 NX Permanant / 9,950 NX Damage:50 Potability:36 ROF:82 Accuracy:65 Recoil:68 *NEW Roulette AN-94 L96A1 Artic Wolf *Russia's Gun Pack - 1 item = 5,000 NX Mexico *Mexico's FAMAS G2 - 30 Days / 3,250 NX 90 Days / 5,950 NX Permanant / 12,450 NX Damage:40 Portability:62 ROF:75 Accuracy:86 Recoil:68 *Mexico's K5SD - 30 Days / 950 NX 90 Days / 1,950 NX Permanant / 3,900 NX Damage:36 Portability:90 ROF:49 Accuracy:58 Recoil:56 *Mexico's Skorpion MOD - 30 Days / 3,250 NX 90 / 5,950 NX Permanant / 12,450 NX Damage:35 Portability:90 ROF:92 Accuracy:74 Recoil:65 *NEW Roulette P90TR Ultimax 100 *Mexico's Gun Pack - 1 item = 5,000 NX Category:Blog posts